


Bounty

by romulalinders



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Bounty Hunter, Character Death, Chiley, Crossover, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, OOC, Slash, chileyendgame, same sex couple, shadygovernments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romulalinders/pseuds/romulalinders
Summary: Riley Griffin is a Bounty Hunter who never fails to bring in his quarry, but what happens when he asked to bring in none other than his best friend and former teammate: Chase Randall.
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Chase Randall
Kudos: 8





	1. The Best

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this as Harry Potter fanfiction which you can see on Fanfiction.Net under the same pen name. It was Lily and James centric if interested. I thought I would adapt it for my favorite Dino Boyfriends and see what came of it.

**“You haven’t the first idea how unforgiving this Universe has become and I will not allow you to learn at my expense.”**

**——Tyr Anasazi**

"So, do you understand your mission?"

"For the most part. You still haven't told me who I'm supposed to be looking for."

"An Upstart. Nothing more."

He sighed and stood up, stretching luxuriously. 

"Going through an awful lot of trouble for an Upstart. After all, you did call me."

The three men smiled benignly. Not that Riley fell for it. He knew the ruthlessness behind those smiles. "That we did.” Said the man in the middle. “You are the only one who can do this."

He looked at them, emerald eyes searching. He smirked. "You're scared of him. He presents a threat doesn't he." It was more a statement than a question.

The man in the middle grimaced. "Always perceptive aren't you Riley?"

"Of course. It's part of what makes me the best. So why are you scared of this one?"

"Because,” the man on the left said, “he's dangerous. And influential."

"He doesn't seem much different then from the usual people I bring in."

"Glad you can find the humor in this. In any event you don't get paid to question why we say a certain person needs to be apprehended Griffin."

Riley’s eyes narrowed. When they called him Griffin he knew he was getting somewhere. They were clearly afraid of his next target, or they wouldn’t have called him in. Riley could barely keep the smirk off his face. They needed him, _not_ the other way around. 

"So who is it?" He asked, anxious to start the Hunt. 

The man on the right pushed a dossier towards him.

Riley opened it and felt his world begin to crash down around him as the last face he ever thought he’d see again grinned up at him from the photograph. 

_He’s supposed to be in New Zealand._

-PRDC-

Riley was only vaguely aware that he was standing in front of his bosses with his mouth agape. Inside he was remembering: 

_An affectionate arm tossed around his shoulders as they walked. The older talking animatedly while the younger listened in amusement._

_Free running through Amber Beach._

_The five of them and later ten crowding into a too small booth, pushing tables together in an attempt to make more room, and talking and laughing over burgers and fries._

_A teasing, kiwi accent calling him Baby Raptor. Goading him. Always goading him._

_A beautiful, toothy, smile wide with warmth and humor._

_Falling in love._

_Knowing he was a part of something bigger. That he was a Hero._

“Trying to catch flies, Riley?”

With an audible snap he closed his mouth and turned an annoyed gaze towards the three men. "Just doesn’t seem like my usual. Even I get surprised at times.”

_Chase, you Moron, what have you done?_

The three men returned Riley’s stare levelly. "You can't afford to be surprised or any other word synonymous with it.” The man in the middle said. “ You are a Bounty Hunter. This is your quarry."

“Chase Randall,” Riley read, “doesn’t look like much. And definitely not worthy of my time.” 

“You’re not a fool Riley, don’t act like one.” Said the man in the middle. 

Riley snapped the file closed as his temper flared. "I am the best you have and don’t you forget it. I have _never_ failed to bring anyone in and I won’t start now. You need me, _not_ the other way around.” He snarled. 

And with that Riley turned and walked out, without so much as a backward glance. 

The three men looked at each other before trading satisfied smiles. Then they too, left. 

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase and the others realize how much they are losing in the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: character death off screen.

**“With great power, comes great responsibility.”**

**\- Ben Parker**

Chase Randall was the Black Ranger for the Dino Charge Ranger Team and a well respected fighter for the Rangers past and present. He was staunchly loyal to his team and to Keeper and believed that the dark force that was consolidating would be their most formidable enemy to date. 

Which was why he and the other Rangers were on bad footing with, well, _everybody_. For weeks he and the others had been trying to warn people of a dark force that was rapidly gathering power. They never did it as themselves, they were always morphed, but for the past year a growing distrust of anything Power Rangers had been growing. Although if Chase were really honest about it, and he usually was, anti Ranger sentiments had been on the rise for the past few years. 

Recently, Rangers who had gone public with their identities, had been targeted by the media and speculation about the identities of other Rangers ran rampant. 

Secret identities had never been so important. 

"We are trying to help people and they can't even see it!” Ivan said angrily, slamming his fist down on the table, “ and they have the nerve to brand us as villains!” 

"Fellow Rangers aside, we don't know who we can trust." Kendall said quietly, "Besides, think of the widespread panic this would cause if people believed us."

"They have a right to know the _truth_ Kendall." Phillip growled.

Kendall bristled at Phillip’s challenge. "I know that and you know that but to everyone else we are disrupting their lives with attention seeking lies."

“How did this even happen?” Phillip asked. “How did _we_ become the bad guys? 

“It’s a well known fact that people fear what they don’t understand.” Kendall said. 

"So anybody have any more ideas?" James interjected.

"The best thing we can do is just to continue doing what we were." Kendall replied.

"Yeah that'll work." Phillip said sarcastically.

“It’s all we have.” Kendall snapped. “Blending in is what will keep us out of the crosshairs. Plenty of Rangers have had to live with secret identities including us.”

“I am the King of Zandar. They can’t arrest me.”

“They can and they will.” Kendall hissed. “You out of all of us need to keep your powers hidden. Your country needs you.”

"The Tribune is already going so far as to label us liars and fear mongers.. And they aren’t the only ones. Have you guys checked any social media? It’s a nightmare." Shelby pointed out.

"And then there are the State sanctioned Bounty Hunters. And we don't even know who they are. They could be anyone." Kendall pointed out.

"That's just a rumor." Phillip said tiredly.

"But it makes sense," Shelby put in, "We have Rangers that aren’t counted for all over the world. It’s been weeks since we’ve heard from Lightspeed. Or the Overdrive Team. 

"They could have been killed you know." Said Phillip tersely.

Suddenly, Keeper appeared. 

"They were not killed. There’s a pattern that would have been seen. If they were dead, they would have shown up by now. They have been arrested.”

This brought shocked silence.

Chase looked at Keeper and saw tears glistening in the alien eyes. A lump rose in Chase’s throat as he remembered something.

"Keeper?" Chase stood and went to him, silently bracing himself. "Where is Zenowing?" The lump in his throat was growing so that it almost prevented him from asking the question. Zenowing had been gone for awhile on a mission that only he and Keeper knew. He was supposed to be returning tonight. If anything Keeper slumped even further. "I personally found him. He’s gone."

Phillip cursed and slammed a fist hard into the table. James bowed his head. Shelby started crying and buried her face in Tyler’s chest. Chase sank down to the floor, putting his head in his hands. Things had just gone from bad to worse in a matter of moments. 

-PRDC-

  
  
  


-PRDC-

  
  
  



	3. Lost In Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley’s reaction to finding out Chase is his target isn’t as emotionless as we’d like to believe....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it gets a little bit sexual in this chapter. Nothing crazy but still. Just a heads up.  
> Also I’m really proud of this chapter. So there’s my humble brag. I hope you guys enjoy.

**“Oh son of a bitch!”**

**— Dean Winchester**

Riley managed to open the door to his apartment before the rest of his control slipped. 

“Fuck!” 

He yelled, throwing Chase’s file as hard as he could against the wall. The file opened, and Chase’s picture slid out, mocking him.

“You fucking idiot,” Riley said to the photo, “ what did you do? What the fuck did you do?” 

Chase continued to grin playfully at him.

“Great,” Riley muttered, dragging his hands down his face, “I’m talking to a picture now. Get it together Riley.” 

He feared he had let them see too much emotion when they had mentioned his latest assignment. But as much as Riley hated to admit it, he’d been completely caught off guard. 

“Fuck,” he said again, a little calmer as his logical side reasserted itself. Discipline was key. Discipline was how he’d survive. 

-PRDC-

He was young. Much younger than one would have guessed with his reputation. He’d been a naive eighteen year old when he’d left his family’s ranch to be a part of something bigger than the little self-contained world of the ranch. He had gone to work for the museum because it had seemed incredibly exciting to him and it had turned out to be the most amazing time of his life. For the first time, he’d had friends. Real friends who loved and accepted him exactly as he was. He was a Power Ranger. A hero who saved the world over and over. And he had Chase. His flirty, goofy, always a day late and a dollar short best friend. Who even now, Riley couldn’t help but think about and more often than not fantasize about on nights he wasn’t with random strangers, men and women he fucked to ease the terrible loneliness he felt, all while knowing deep down, not one person he was with came close to the idiot Kiwi he was now tasked to bring in for questioning. 

Of course, they had defeated the bad guys and saved the world. And that’s when everything had started to go wrong for Riley. Everyone still had a purpose. Everyone but him. 

Tyler and Shelby had found each other. Keeper had helped Koda go back to his own time so he could bring his brother back with him. Kendall was still the director of the museum. Phillip was royalty and Ivan had sworn his service to him. And Chase….

Chase had returned to New Zealand, the homeland he loved with Kaylee, the woman he loved, and Riley suddenly found himself alone. Again. 

Purposeless. 

Adrift. 

Abandoned by his best friends. 

Then he had seen the listing for Bounty Hunters for hire.

At first he had laughed and continued his life. 

But then he wondered… he could still be. Hero. He could still catch the bad guys. Sure they weren’t intergalactic outlaws, and he didn’t have his friends anymore. But he could continue making the world a better place. 

At first it was fine. Thrilling even. He relished getting low lifes off the streets and making people’s lives a little better. 

But then the targets had changed and he started questioning why he was being sent after them. 

But by then it was too late. He was too firmly entrenched.

He became ruthless and efficient in his pursuit. And that ruthlessness provided results. 

But it also left him feeling trapped in an identity he no longer wanted. Come to think of it, he was no longer certain he understood why the people he brought in were dangerous. Riley hated when he didn’t understand something. He prided himself on being quick on the uptake and when he was unsure it threw everything off balance. 

He headed to the bathroom and turned the shower on, making sure the water was at his preferred level of warmth before stepping in.

The water soothed away some of the day’s tension and as he washed his thoughts turned toward Chase. This time, the thoughts of his best friend didn’t hurt so much as he pictured Chase in the shower with him, dark eyes filled with wicked mirth. 

With a groan Riley took himself in hand and slowly began to move his hand up and down, biting his lip at the delicious friction. 

“Chase…” he whispered. 

Lost in the fantasy, he came hard, bracing himself against the cool tile of the shower. 

As his breathing ( and heart rate) slowed, Riley let his head fall forward against the wall. 

He was fucked. 

-PRDC-

Chase needed to get out of the Museum. Being around all those sad faces and grim atmosphere was enough to make him go insane. Tyler and Koda loyally kept him company, just like old times. Well…almost like old times. Riley wasn't there. It wasn't exactly the same as the team was together, but Chase was still grateful for Tyler and Koda. 

"Three of your strongest Mate," said Chase said to the barkeep who nodded and went to prepare their drinks.

"We could definitely use it." Tyler replied. Chase merely nodded and was about to say something when the door to the bar opened and a figure in a dark green teeshirt and dark blue jeans walked in. 

The three friends looked curiously at the newcomer and Chase suddenly felt all the color drain from his face. Pain, longing, joy and frustration crossed his face in rapid succession and he was suddenly grateful for the stool he was sitting on, otherwise he was pretty sure he would have passed out if he’d been standing. As it was, he felt a bit lightheaded. 

Beside him, Tyler and Koda stared in shock. 

"Riley?" Chase said in what he thought was a fairly quiet voice. He hadn't reckoned for the powerful acoustic known as the silence that a dramatic entrance provided. The figure’s gaze snapped to him, and he was lost.

Lost in a thousand memories.

Lost in longing.

Lost in despair.

And recklessly, in spite of everything:

Lost in Hope.

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	4. It’s Been Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original Dino Boys are together again and the Hotshot lays eyes on his Baby Raptor for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this chapter. I know I keep saying that but I really do.  
> Also, Chase talking about Skydiving for the first time is because I watched a Ranger Stop panel where James talks about how he wished Chase had skydived.  
> Also James is just an incredible human and I adore him. Him, Brennan and Yoshi are just precious people.

"Riley?”

He froze. 

He knew that voice. Would know it if he was dead and buried. He closed his eyes for a moment to savor the sound of a familiar kiwi accent saying his name, before opening them, emerald gaze locking in on the black clad man sitting at the bar.

"Chase…” he whispered.

And before he could finish thinking that the Universe must surely be conspiring against him, ( not that he believed such things of course.) he was being crushed by a very excited Koda. 

“Riley!” The Caveman shouted, all but tackling him to the ground. 

“Koda, man I can’t breathe.”

“Riley come back.” Koda said Riley felt his heart squeeze at the depth of emotion in his friend’s voice. 

“Hey Koda let the rest of us have a turn,” Tyler said, grinning the warm grin that made him such a popular person. 

Koda reluctantly let go and Tyler was pulling him to a friendly hug, that while less exuberant than Koda’s, was every bit as joy filled. 

Then Tyler at last let go and Riley found himself face to face with the person who had been haunting him ever since their Ranger careers had ended. 

“Hey Baby Raptor,” the Kiwi said, and Riley flushed at the old nickname. 

Chase still hasn’t gotten off the stool and Riley stood there awkwardly, feeling unsure about everything, especially how to proceed and so blurted out the first greeting that came to mind. 

“Hey Hotshot.”

That was all it took for Chase to fairly launch himself off the stool and throw his arms around Riley in a hug that matched Koda’s in its intensity. Although Riley couldn’t have said who was hugging who the hardest. 

His arms had banded of their own accord around his best friend and he wasn’t inclined to change it anytime soon.

“I’ve missed you, Mate.” The Black Ranger whispered and Riley could have sworn Chase had breathed him in with those words. Not that he minded. In acknowledgement he squeezed Chase a little harder and hoped the older Ranger got the message. Chase’s answering squeeze confirmed that he did.

Tyler and Koda looked back and forth at the two of them and gave each other the same knowing look as they watched their fellow teammates interact. It was obvious that there was something between the two men. Something that went beyond being best friends. 

It had been obvious during their time as Rangers and watching them, it seemed time hadn’t changed a thing.

Chase knew he was probably holding on a little too tight. A little too long. 

But it didn’t matter. 

Riley was in front of him. Warm and solid and real. 

When Riley shifted a little, Chase ( reluctantly) let go and stepped away, still not taking his eyes off him. He was afraid if he did, Riley would disappear again. Chase had barely survived it the first time. (Not that anyone but Kaylee knew how bad off he’d been) 

The Bartender set their drinks down and Koda grabbed Riley’s hand and pulled him the direction of an empty stool. 

“Riley sit with us. We eat.”

And just like that, the tension broke as the four men laughed. 

Tyler ordered nachos, Riley ordered a beer and once their food and drinks were served, they made their way to an empty table.

Riley sat across from Chase and took the opportunity to study him. He’d grown a beard since they’d seen each other and it only served to make him more gorgeous. A quick glance at Chase’s left hand revealed the lack of a wedding ring and the relief that came with that observation was strong. 

Chase was still every bit as animated as he remembered, and Riley couldn’t help the laughter that came as Chase recounted going skydiving for the first time. 

On either side of him, Tyler and Koda gave Chase shit for being scared, well more Tyler than Koda, as the Caveman used the distraction to help himself to more than his fair share of nachos. 

Riley sat back in his chair, content for the first time in a long time, and stubbornly shut down any niggling feelings of guilt that arose to try and interfere with said contentment. 

Chase could barely keep from staring at him as the four of them caught up on what the others had been doing. He had filled out more in the past years, losing the stubborn baby fat that had been partly responsible for the Baby Raptor nickname. It made him sad,and not for the first time he wondered what Riley had been up to since they’d ended their Ranger careers. 

So far, Riley has been vague about his life up until walking into the bar and running into them and Chase promised he would get answers. He needed them. 

Riley’s eyes were still the beautiful, vibrant green that had always taken Chase’s breath away, but they had changed somehow. Even though Riley smiled and laughed with the rest of them, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Chase wondered what had happened to make the brilliant warmth turn cold. He thought about Zenowing and swallowed the accompanying sob. He knew and intimately understood the kind of pain that could take a person's vitality away slowly but surely. What had Riley been doing in the past few years? 

In the middle of laughing at Koda’s antics (Chase thought wryly that Koda was the only one who could be a hundred percent sincere with his emotions at any given time) Chase caught Riley’s gaze and his breath hitched. There were so many emotions in the Green Ranger’s eyes. Annoyance, guilt, and something else he couldn't quite name were among them. But guilt? What could Riley possibly have to feel guilty about?

Because he was staring, Chase caught the panicked look that flitted across Riley’s face before the blonde abruptly stood, almost knocking his chair over.   
  
_He’s gonna run._ Chase thought as he saw green eyes go wide with panic.   
  


Tyler and Koda immediately stopped talking and Chase was halfway out of his chair before he realized what he was doing.

“I-I have to go,” was all Riley said before he walked out.

Tyler and Koda looked at the door their friend had walked out of, identical looks of helplessness on their faces, before turning to look back at Chase, who was frozen halfway out of his chair, a broken expression on his face.

“Chase go.” Koda said urgently, knowingly.

Chase didn’t hesitate. 

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  



	5. Thnks fr th Mmres.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dino Boys ( minus Ivan) are hanging out with each other at last. Riley feels all the things and also finds out about Zenowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So James was sporting a beard at Ranger Stop and looked damn gorgeous. That’s where I got the idea for Chase to sport a beard. Lol  
> Also my love for James Davies is ridiculous. What a warm, wonderful, beautiful man.

**“When you come home at night your face is never how I remember it.”**

**—- Harper Pitt**

Riley couldn’t remember the last time he felt as alive as he did sitting at the table with Chase, Tyler and Koda. He was surprised at how easy it was to fall back into the familiar banter and ease of communication, as though no time had passed. The three of them seamlessly enveloped Riley, and the happiness at seeing them all, and the glowy feeling of being able to look across the table and see Chase, who caught him staring and gave him a wide smile, which he returned. 

It was almost perfect.

Except that they all wanted to know what Riley had been doing for the past few years and Riley gave vague, noncommittal answers that he knew Tyler and Koda only bought it because they trusted him and Riley was unflinchingly honest. At least… he had been once upon a time. 

Chase on the other hand…

The Black Ranger didn’t say anything, but Riley knew that Chase wasn’t quite buying the story. Every once I awhile he’d shoot Riley a searching look, confusion in the dark eyes, before giving a shake of his head and jumping back into the conversation. 

Riley felt himself begin to panic again as a wave of guilt overwhelmed him. They had to have it wrong. Chase couldn’t be his target he just couldn’t. What had his best friend gotten himself into? Were Chase and Koda somehow involved? Knowing them he couldn’t imagine they weren’t. Which meant Shelby and Kendall and Ivan and oh god the team-

He caught Chase staring at him again and knew by the way his expression changed that he had seen the panic in his eyes. 

He stood up then, almost knocking his chair over. 

“I-I have to go.”

And he walked out the door.

-PRDC-

He hadn't gone three steps out the door before he heard Chase calling him. Riley rolled his eyes. Couldn't Chase just leave him alone? He was supposed to arrest him, not restart the friendship. ( No matter how badly he wanted to.)

"Riley!”

_Keep walking._ Riley thought and forced his already brisk pace up a notch.

"Riley! Wait!"

He was about to break into a run when he felt Chase’s hand clamp down on his shoulder. 

Riley jerked his shoulder forward, breaking Chase’s grasp, but turned back to face his friend. Even with all Riley’s training, Chase had always managed to be faster and it had galled him then and it galled him now. How he managed to be as fast off a skateboard as he was on it was beyond Riley. 

Steeling himself, Riley raised his eyes to meet Chase’s and saw torrent of emotions in the expressive eyes. Chief among them was anger and more than a little hurt.

"What the hell was that?" the Kiwi demanded.

“What was what, Chase?” Riley said in exasperation, “I just suddenly remembered some things that needed to be taken care of.” 

“Sure Mate,” Chase rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t sound like a load at all. You randomly show up after a few years of ghosting us and then piss off all of sudden and you’re going to look me in the eye and spew bullshit? Bit sus if you ask me.”

“Yeah well I didn’t ask you,” Riley snapped. “Not all of us can just go out for a night on the town you know.”

“Are you serious right now?” Chase asked in angry disbelief. “I can’t believe you’re bringing up this shit again. I thought we got past this when we fought Cavity.”

They had. God knew they had. Their initial animosity had turned into the most incredible friendship of both their lives. But Riley’s panic had reached a boiling point and he stubbornly latched on to anything to get Chase to leave him alone willingly. 

“Zenowing’s dead.” Chase blurted while Riley wasted time figuring out a response. 

_No. No please._

“What did you say?” Riley prayed he had heard wrong. 

“I’m so sorry Riles. I know how much you cared about him,” Chase said softly, tears filling his eyes. 

Seeing Chase’s tears made the news that much more real and devastating and Riley fought to keep standing.

“H-how?” 

“He was killed.” 

“Oh God….” 

Chase stepped forward and gripped Riley’s shoulder, no doubt to pull him in for a hug and Riley stepped back , not trusting himself to be near the New Zealander. He needed to be home. He needed to think. He needed Chase-no! 

"I can’t.” 

“Riles.” 

“No!” He jerked free and stepped back. He purposely ignored the pain in Chase’s eyes and began to walk away as fast as he could, grief threatening to overwhelm him. He didn’t run and Chase didn’t follow. It wasn’t as though he could outrun the guilt anyway. 

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  



	6. Grief Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief is different for everyone.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how this story will end and it looks like it’s gonna be a two parter. Sorry guys. Otherwise it’ll be like a million chapters lol. I hope you all are still enjoying. Feel free to come say hello to me on Twitter @pararaptorgirl

**“Ohana means family. And family means no one gets left behind.”**

**—-Lilo and Stitch**

Tyler had just paid for their food and drinks when Chase walked back in the bar. Koda immediately went to Chase’s side. 

“Chase, where Riley?”

“He went home Mate.” The dejected tone of Chase’s voice said everything.

Tyler and Koda exchanged looks before Tyler flanked Chase’s other side. 

“Come on, let’s call it a night,” the Red Ranger said gently, and together, the three of them left. 

“You wanna stay with Shelby and I tonight?” Tyler asked, once they were outside.

Chase managed a small smile of appreciation.

“Thanks bro. But tonight was rough and I think I should just go home. Thank you both for coming out with me.” 

“Of course.” Tyler said automatically. He went to leave, but turned back.

“About Riley-“ he started.

“What about him?” Chase shrugged. “I should be used to this shit by now. When he feels cornered he runs. Hell, he’s been ghosting us for the last five years and no one knows why. God I was so fucked up when he left and he just waltzes in five years later and it was just-“

“Like you were whole again.” Tyler finished quietly. 

“Fuck off, Mate.” Chase said, the warning clear.

Tyler looked as though he wanted to say more, but thought better of it. 

“Look guys, I appreciate what you’re trying to do. Believe me I do. But between Zenowing and Riley, tonight was just-a lot.”

“No problem,” Tyler said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“We’re Family,” Koda said. 

Chase managed a somewhat genuine smile for the both of them as he mentally promised his friends he’d protect them from whatever darkness was coming. Koda was right. They were Family. 

Even if they weren’t complete anymore. 

-PRDC-

By the time he had swallowed the fourth shot, he could barely taste the alcohol. 

_Fuck it._

He poured another.

_Down the hatch._

He started to feel warm, and pleasantly numb. Numb to all of it. 

Being abandoned. _Chase._ Grief and regret for Zenowing. _Chase._ Hunting. _Chase._ Work. _Chase._ Seeing his friends again. Seeing _Chase_ again. _Chase. Chase. Chase. Chase._

Riley laughed bitterly. It seemed alcohol could numb him to everything else, except the Black Ranger. 

He figured it couldn’t hurt to try though, so he poured another shot. 

He thought of the way he had fit right in with his friends, even though he hadn’t kept in touch. He thought of Koda’s exuberance, Tyler’s warmth and Chase’s desperate joy. He thought of their happiness at seeing him and his realization that they must have been mourning Zenowing. That Chase needed to be around people and some semblance of normalcy while he processed things. Of course Tyler and Koda would have gone with him. They had always been protective of Chase, in particular Koda.

He thought about all this, as he absently poured another shot. And then another. And another-  
  
  
-PRDC-

He awoke to find himself slumped against the wall, an empty liquor bottle next to him. 

He groaned. He must have done it again. 

When he had first distanced himself from the team ( from Chase) he had used sex and alcohol as a way to cope. 

In a way, becoming a Bounty Hunter had saved his life. It had given him another purpose in life and he had no longer seen the need to get black out drunk. 

Until last night apparently. 

At least he hadn’t woken up next to a random stranger in his bed. That had happened a lot those first few, lonely, months. 

Riley shook his head to clear it and wondered why the incessant pounding in his head wasn’t stopping when he realized it had nothing to do with his hangover. 

It was coming from the direction of his front door. 

-PRDC-


	7. Hangovers and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley has an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more involved I get with this story, the more I realize it’s gonna be a two parter. Already know how this baby is gonna end just need to get from point A to point B. Anyways I hope you all enjoy as always. And I’m working on getting Shock ( SPD: Syd and Sky) uploaded ASAP

The pounding wouldn’t go away. 

Both on his door and in his head. He briefly wondered what time it was before opening his door, ready to tell whoever it was to go to hell. 

He opened his door just as Shelby brought her fist down to bang on it again. 

“Shelby?” He asked incredulously. 

“So it’s true,” the Pink Ranger said, pushing past him and walking into his apartment like she owned it. He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Some things never changed. 

Shaking his head he shut his door and turned towards her. 

She looked exactly the same as he remembered, small, beautiful and currently glaring at him in a way that said if looks could kill, Riley would have been dead a thousand times over. 

“Hi Shelbs,” he said casually, and if anything, her face darkened further. “Er...long time no see,” he added sheepishly. “You look good,” he finished, hoping to stave off the inevitable.

“That’s  _ all _ you have to say?”

He shrugged.”I-“

“You know,” she interrupted, and this time he did smile, although he was careful not to let her see it, “ I didn’t believe Tyler when he told me he saw you last night.”

“Let me guess: you asked Kendall to help you track me down.”

“Well-“ and here she faltered, before lifting her chin defiantly at him. “What was I supposed to  _ do  _ Riley? It’s not like you let anyone know where you’ve been the past five years. Tyler said you ran off last night too. He was really hurt you know. And not to mention Chase.”

Riley’s gaze sharpened.

“What about Chase?”

“He’s gutted right now.”

Riley felt his heart clench. “What?”

“I’m sure you know about Zenowing.”

Riley nodded, unable to speak around the sudden lump in his throat. So much for the numbing power of alcohol.

“It’s broken all our hearts. But Chase is taking it the hardest.”

Riley swallowed. Of course Chase would have taken it the hardest. Where as Riley had logic to help with his devastation, Chase functioned on pure emotion. He thought with his heart more often than not and as such, felt things stronger than most, even when he tried to be nonchalant. He’d seen the sadness in Chase’s eyes at the bar and cursed himself as he remembered how he and Tyler and Koda had put their grief aside because they had been so happy to see him. He hadn’t realized it at the time. He cursed himself as Shelby continued. 

“And the anti- Ranger sentiments going around? And on top of it his best friend ghosts him for five years and then runs away when he sees him?”

“That’s  _ not _ what happened Shelby,” he snapped. 

“Isn’t it?” 

He opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind but instead:

“Why are you here?” He asked tiredly. 

She softened as she heard the grief and exhaustion in his words.

“I miss my study partner.” She said simply. 

He hugged her then, gathering her in his arms and resting his head on top of hers. 

“We all miss you.” She said. He gave her an answering squeeze and she stepped back from him, wrinkling her nose. “Riley, I love you but you smell like a distillery went bad.”

He rolled his eyes. “I’ve missed you too Shelbs.”

“Take a shower and maybe come to the museum later?” She asked hopefully.

Riley sighed. “No promises.” 

Her face fell a little and he wanted to kick himself for hurting her. But he wasn’t sure he could handle the museum. He hadn’t been back since everything had ended. 

“Can I get rid of my hangover before I make a final decision?” He teased, and was rewarded with a grin.

“If you insist.” She teased. “Although Dino Bite still has the best hangover food. We might even be able to give you a discount,” she winked at him and turned and walked out the door like the whirlwind she was. 

Riley shook his head and chuckled. He wasn’t sure if he would go to the museum today, but as he tossed the empty bottle into the recycling bin and headed to the bathroom to take a shower, there was no denying that in spite of everything, his heart felt a little lighter.

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight: Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley keeps his promise to Shelby, only things don’t turn out quite as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want come find me on twitter @pararaptorgirl

“So he said he’d show?” 

“For the last time Chase, he said he’d try.”

“What  _ exactly  _ did he say Shelby?”

“Chase? That’s enough.” Tyler stepped in between them, his back towards his girlfriend, effectively shielding her from Chase.

Chase caught the warning and took a step back, but his hurt and anger were evident when he spoke:

“Christ Mate, I wasn’t going to hurt her.” 

“I know that,” Tyler said gently, “I have no doubt she’d kick your ass anyways.”

“She’s right here,” Shelby said and walked over to Chase, nudging Tyler our of the way. 

“ He didn’t look great,” she said carefully. Chase’s shoulders slumped.

“I should have been there.” 

“It’s Riley, Chase. Do you think he would have wanted you to see him look anything less than put together?”

“Why would he care? It’s not like we all haven’t seen each other after a fight.”

“Chase…”

“I want his address,” he said mulishly. “Now.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea? He did say he’d show, he just wanted some rest. He looked like hell. Smelled worse. Believe me when I say he’s doing us a favor.” Shelby quipped.

“Damn it Shelby!” He exploded, “this isn’t a game to me! You don’t know what it’s like-“

“I don’t know what it’s like?! Chase he left  _ all _ of us! Not just you! You’re not the only one who’s missed him! Just because he’s your best friend doesn’t mean you’re the only one allowed to be hurting.” Shelby took a deep breath. “We all understand how you feel.” She said gently. 

Chase opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the sound of someone coming down the slide.

“Fuck,” Riley said with a laugh as Tyler helped him up, “Forgot how fast this thing was.”

“Riley!” Shelby squealed, throwing her arms around him. 

“I just saw you this morning,” Riley grinned, hugging her back, “you remember trying to break my door down?”

He winced when she punched him, none too gently, in the arm. 

Tyler clapped him on the shoulder. “Just like old times huh? Surprised you remembered which tooth.”

“I might have tried two or three before I found the right one,” Riley sheepishly admitted. 

“What matters is that you’re here,” Shelby said, happily looping her arm through his.

Riley was suddenly only peripherally aware of Shelby and Tyler as his eyes sought Chase, standing in the middle of the lab with an unreadable look on his face.

“Hey again Chase,” he said, trying to keep the uncertainty and shame he felt from showing, as he recalled the night before. 

Chase had seen him grieving and had reached out, wanting to share in their mutual grief for a beautiful friend gone too soon, and Riley had run away from him. Instead of being there for his best friend(s) he’s fled the scene and spent the night getting blackout drunk, alone in his apartment, lamenting every shitty life choice that had led him to where he was. 

“Shelby said you looked like you’d carked it when she saw you this morning,” the Black Ranger said by way of greeting. 

“Err…” Riley wasn’t quite sure how to respond. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living, mate.” 

“Thanks,” Riley said with a small smile. 

“I have to go relieve Koda,” Chase said, pausing to grab his energem from the charging station. He looked at Riley:

“Leave an address or a phone number why don’t you?” 

He left. 

-PRDC-

“He always did like his mic drop moments.” 

“Sorry Riley,” Shelby said quietly. 

He shrugged with a nonchalance he didn’t feel. “It is what it is.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” said Tyler.

“You saw him. You both did. He’s upset with me.” 

“Maybe stop leaving him,” Shelby blurted. 

“What?”

“You keep leaving him. You left him for five years and then you left him last night.”

“It’s not as cut and dry as that Shelby,” Riley said, trying to keep in control. 

“You didn’t see him after you left. We did. We picked up the pieces. We put him back together again. We did our best to fill the gaps that you left. And then you just happen to show up again after all this time and you expect him to what? Forget you were gone?”

“He was supposed to be in New Zealand!” Riley yelled, startling himself and his friends. 

“He was supposed to be in New Zealand,” he said again, slightly calmer. “With Kaylee.” The last part he added more to himself. 

“Kaylee? What does Kaylee have to do with anything? She and Chase haven’t been together for years.” Tyler said. 

“Yeah,” Shelby continued, “ Chase has lived here for the past three and a half years. Last I heard, Kaylee was on a ship headed for Terra Venture.”

She gasped as something occurred to her and Riley wasn’t sure he liked wherever she was going to go next. 

“She’s why you left.” 

“What are you talking about?” Riley asked carefully. 

“Shelby?” Tyler was confused.

“I’m right aren’t I? She’s the reason you left us.”

“Are you serious right now Shelby? Listen to yourself.”

Riley ignored the way Tyler’s face darkened as he focused on the Pink Ranger. “I thought Kaylee was great. They made a great match. I’m surprised Chase was dumb enough to let her go that’s all.” 

“They did make a great match. And that’s why you left.”

“What are you getting at?” Riley challenged, although he was afraid he already knew.

“Why couldn’t you have just told Chase you were in love with him!”

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Pride of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley getting called out. The first of many many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken up so much of my brain it’s begging to be finished. I’m going as fast as I can. Lol anyways thanks to everyone who’s been checking it out

“ **Love is an action word. Like Struggle.”**

  
“Why couldn’t you have just told Chase you were in love with him!”

Shelby’s words hit him like a sack of bricks. 

“What the hell Shelby? I am  _ not  _ in love with Chase.” The words were much harder to say then they should have been. He only had to look at Shelby and Tyler to know he hadn’t been convincing. 

Shelby crosses her arms. “Oh really? Then answer this: why did you disappear?”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Riley scoffed, “ I didn’t disappear. Life just happened. Everyone was doing their own things. We weren’t Rangers anymore.”

“That didn’t mean we stopped being friends “ Tyler interjected, “or a team. Once a Ranger,  _ always  _ a Ranger, you know that.”

_ For all of you maybe.  _ Riley thought bitterly.

“We called you all the time and then we found out your number had been disconnected.”

Riley flushed. That had been true. He had eventually been unable to handle not answering their calls. Their voicemails, in particular Chase’s, haunted him to this day. 

_ Hey Riley we’re all getting together at the cafe later! Don’t worry, Chase isn’t cooking. _

_ Dude, you, me, Koda and Chase and some C.O.D. Call me! _

_ Hey Study Partner! Could really use your help since I decided to take this accounting class. Could use those genius math skills right about now! Call me! _

_ Riley it’s Kendall. You’ve missed another shift today. The others are starting to get worried and so am I.  _

_ Hey Baby Raptor, haven’t heard from you in a few days mate. You okay? _

_ Hey Riles, it’s Chase, going back to New Zealand soon. Would love to hang before I leave. Call me. _

_ Riley...Kaylee and I are boarding the plane right now. Everyone came down to say goodbye. Would have been nice to see my best mate. _

_ Riley  _ please _ tell me what I did wrong. I want to fix it.  _

And finally:

_ I miss you Riles. _

He’d had to change his number to keep from going insane. 

“Look, everyone went their separate ways. Koda went back to his time, Ivan swore service to Phillip, Zenowing-“ and here his voice caught and he took a minute before continuing “- Zenowing was busy with Keeper, Tyler, your dad was making plans to travel with Andrew and Mack Hartford, Kendall had the museum, Chase had Kaylee and his family to go back to and you two well…” he gestured at them. 

“You felt like we were leaving you behind didn’t you?” Shelby asked quietly. “Especially Chase. Oh Riley…” 

She caught him up in a hug, but he kept his arms stubbornly at his side. Shelby had always been able to see through everyone’s emotional bullshit with an accuracy that would have Riley thinking she was psychic. If he believed in such things. 

She released him and he was suddenly so very tired. Tired of trying to pretend to the world that he didn’t miss his friends and that seeing them again made him feel like himself again for the first time in a long time. Tired of trying to pretend the idiot Kiwi he called a best friend didn’t mean so much more. Tired of forever trying to meet anyone that made him feel half as alive in real life as his fantasies of Chase made him feel. Seeing him in person again, hearing his voice, being able to watch that gloriously expressive face, made every memory and fantasy pale in comparison. 

And what had he done? 

He’d hurt the other.

He ignored the part of him that was shouting that he had a job to do. That getting attached ( even more so) to Chase would make his job harder. For the first time in a long time, Riley told his logical side to go to hell. 

“He didn’t need me,” Riley brokenly admitted. 

“What the hell do you mean I didn’t need you?” Chase said from behind him. 

  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten: The Why and the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase is through with Riley’s crap and demands some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is actually a soundtrack to this story. War of Hearts by Ruelle is one as well as Rinbu Revolution: the theme song to the anime Utena.   
> Check them both out! I’ll list more songs that have inspired this story in the ensuing chapters.   
> I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.   
> PS Taber confirmed Chiley again! I cant... my shipper heart!!!

“ What the hell do you mean I didn’t need you?”

Shelby gasped. 

Riley’s eyes went wide before he whirled to find Chase standing behind him, looking angrier than he could remember seeing him. 

“Chase-“ Tyler started, but was immediately cut off. 

“Answer me Riley,” Chase glared at the younger man, “What do you mean I didn’t need you?”

There was an undercurrent of  _ something  _ in Chase’s voice. The tension sparked across Riley’s skin, raising the hairs on the back of his neck and sending goosebumps up his arms. 

Chase wanted answers? Oh, he’d get answers. 

_En garde._

“Oh that’s just rich,” he said derisively, “you wanting answers. You wouldn’t notice an answer if it smacked you in your fat head!” Riley snapped. 

“Just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you were too busy trying to permanently glue your face to Kaylee’s to notice anything, much less me.”

A beat. 

Then:

“You’ve got some nerve Riley. Some fucking nerve.”

Riley lifted his head. “Tell me I’m wrong. I dare you.”

It felt good, cathartic even, to goad Chase. They had butted heads frequently during their time as Rangers and even as best friends, but Riley hadn’t realized, until Chase had challenged him, just how much he’d missed their fights. 

Chase shook his head in disbelief. 

“You know what Mate? At least Kaylee was here. She didn’t just fuck off and pack a sad like a coward. She didn’t abandon her teammates without so much as a goodbye. She didn’t abandon _ me _ .  It’s been five years.  _ Five years  _ Riley and you can’t give me the courtesy of a goddamn answer.”

“I didn’t abandon anyone Chase! You left me remember? Or did I hallucinate you getting on a plane with Kaylee to go back to New Zealand?”

“I wouldn’t know what you did or didn’t do,” Chase seethed, “seeing as how you couldn’t be bothered to see me off. You’re my best friend, Riley. Do you have any idea how it felt waiting for you to show, and you didn’t?”

Riley’s resentment flared and he said the first thing that came to his mind:

“Was.” 

Chase looked like he’d been slapped. 

“What?”

“I  _ was  _ your best friend. But I wasn’t important enough. To you. To the team. You guys let me go.”

Chase stared at him, pain and shock clear in the expressive eyes. 

Riley knew then he had taken their fight too far. That his bitterness had changed the dynamic of their clash, infusing it with a pettiness and spite that had been previously absent. He could feel his very soul begging him to stop but he stubbornly and ruthlessly shoved the warning away. 

“You wanted an answer well here it is: you didn’t need me anymore because you had  _ her. _ ” 

-PRDC-

_ You had  _ her.

Chase heard it then: the answer to not only his question, but also his Why.

Why Riley left.

The Riley fissure in his heart started to mend as he began to put the pieces together. 

“Oh you Fuck wit.” 

The surprised look on Riley’s face might have been amusing in any other scenario where the stakes didn’t feel so high. 

“I adored Kaylee,” Chase continued, struggling to keep his voice even. “I still adore Kaylee. She’s the most beautiful, perfect woman in the Universe. Christ, I was planning on asking her to marry me.”

Riley felt his heart crack at those words. It was bad enough assuming, but to hear how much Chase had actually loved Kaylee, and still did by the sound of it, was so much worse than he ever could have imagined. 

“So what happened?” He asked, dreading the answer. 

Chase’s eyes grew very warm. “She figured out something that I didn’t know at the time. She let me go with her blessing. She’s one of the best things that ever happened to me. And one of my very favorite people. She’s now living her dream, in space, heading to Terra Venture.” 

“And what did she figure out?” Riley whispered, suddenly aware that they were alone, as Tyler and Shelby were no longer in the base. He couldn’t remember them leaving. 

“That I was in love with you.” 

“Oh?” Riley swallowed.

“Yeah,” Chase said, smiling tremulously and the last of the walls around Riley’s heart broke, unable to withstand both Chase’s vulnerability and the ringing truth behind his words. 

“Chase-“ Riley flung himself into the taller man’s arms, tipping his face up just as Chase was leaning down and their lips met in a kiss that shattered them both-

-before rebuilding them into something new. 

-PRDC-

They finally pulled apart when breathing became necessary. They looked at each other.

Chase looked wrecked and Riley wasn’t sure he looked much better. He felt raw and ragged and he found himself struggling for something, anything to say, but what was there? There was no return from what was said, no return from where they had just gone, and they both knew it. 

Love. 

Riley could barely wrap his head around it: Chase loving him. 

The concept had seemed so far fetched that Riley hadn’t even dreamed of the possibility, even though Chase had starred in a number of his dreams over the years. 

Riley processed all of this, staring at his best friend until his vision grew blurry for some reason. 

He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Chase’s warm hands cradling his face, thumbs wiping away the tears.

“Riles,” Chase whispered. 

Riley shook his head. Not now.

“Kiss me again?” Riley asked instead, and Chase happily obliged. 

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. A Moment When Tension Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley steps foot in the cafe for the first time in five years. Teasing and threats abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took forever. Sorry about that. Between the holidays and everyday craziness that is being a mom of two little ones well.... okay okay fine... I was in a slump. I’m pleased to report I’m not.  
> I’m not 💯 sure how I feel about this chapter but I think it’s a good link chapter for what’s coming. Stay tuned!

Riley ( reluctantly) pulled away from Chase.

“We should probably have a conversation. Or three.” 

“Agreed.” Chase replied. “But does it have to be right now? Why don’t you come up to the cafe with me and let’s take a break from the angst. Besides, Shelby will kill us if Tyler has to work my shift again. I’ll make you a Brontoburger.” 

Riley smirked at him. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“What?” Chase looked affronted. “Don’t you think if I was asking you on a date it would be to the cafe when I’m on the clock and can’t be with you? And furthermore,”

And here Riley couldn’t help but grin as he listened to Chase’s tangent. 

“don’t you think I would cook you something besides a burger? Give me some credit.” He huffed, looking somewhat put out. 

Riley bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

“You’re full of surprises Hotshot,” he said, not entirely able to keep the amusement from his voice. 

Chase winked at him. “Oh you have no idea Baby Raptor.” The underlying promise is his words made Riley’s mouth go dry. He stuck out his tongue to moisten his lips when he heard Chase’s breath hitch.   
  


“Don’t- don’t do that,” the Kiwi said, voice rough. “Not when I have to leave and go to work.” 

Riley swallowed thickly.

“So… burger?” He managed, trying ( and failing) to keep from blushing. 

Chase nodded. “Burger.”

-PRDC-

“What do you think is happening?” Tyler asked Shelby, prepping the grill for the afternoon rush. “You know, with-“

“Chase and Riley?” She finished.

He nodded.

“Not sure,” she said worriedly. “Chase looked really pissed.”

“Sorry Tyler!” Chase entered the kitchen tying on his apron. 

“No worries,” Tyler said cautiously. “Grill’s all warmed up for you.”

“Thanks Mate, I owe you one,” Chase took the spatula from Tyler and immediately set to work, seemingly oblivious to the pointed looks his friends kept throwing his way, when they weren’t busy serving customers. 

Chase, for his part, gave very little away, manning the grill with his usual ( and sometimes concerning) flare. 

Just when Shelby couldn’t take the suspense anymore and was about to ask Chase what had happened, Riley walked into the cafe, and she got her answer.

Chase looked dazzled- that was the only way she could describe it- as he looked up from the grill and caught sight of Riley. 

Riley, for his part, looked equally dazzled as he met Chase’s gaze and grinned wide, green eyes crinkling at the corners and dimples on full display and Shelby sighed in relief and went back to work, letting the two boys have their moment. 

-PRDC- 

  
“I believe I was promised a burger,” Riley said, a hint of shyness in the otherwise flirty tone.   
  
Chase grinned back at him, resisting (barely) the urge to kiss Riley in front of the whole cafe. 

“Way ahead of you,” with a flourish Chase presented a plate with a Brontoburger and fries to Riley. 

“How burnt is it?” Riley teased, taking the plate. 

Chase mock pouted. “I’ll have you know that it’s-“

“Chase, you have orders coming in you can flirt with Riley later. You know the rules.”

Chase rolled his eyes. “No flirting on the clock, especially when working the grill.”

”Exactly.”

“You’re a harsh task master Shelbs.”

“You love me anyways. Riley, let your man get back to work.”

Riley felt himself blush and looked at Chase, who, incorrigible shithead that he was, winked at him, before turning his attention back to grill. 

Riley shook his head and went to find a table. He found a corner booth tucked away from everything and sat down, eager ( and somewhat concerned) as he bit into his Brontoburger. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise: it was cooked perfectly. It seemed time had turned Chase into the grill master he had always boasted he was. 

“Mind if I sit here?” 

Tyler slid into the other side of the booth before Riley could say anything. Riley sighed and set his burger aside. Although Tyler’s smile was easy enough, there was something underneath it that warned Riley he wasn’t going to enjoy whatever it was Tyler had to say. 

His friend didn’t disappoint.

“I am very happy that you and Chase figured out your shit.”

“There’s a ‘but’ in there somewhere.”

“Don’t get involved with him if you’re just going to break his heart again.”

Riley wasn’t used to seeing Tyler so serious and it was almost unnerving. His defenses came up.

“There were some extenuating circumstances Tyler.” 

“You left him broken, Riley. All because you didn’t have the courage to face your feelings.” 

“I-“

“He loves you. And we know how Chase gets. He loves with everything he is, and he’s always worn his heart on his sleeve.”

“I love him too,” Riley said, saying the words out loud for the first time, as he watched Chase, who every once in awhile, would look his way and smile. “He’s everything,” he said, more to himself than to Tyler. 

Riley tore his gaze from Chase to look at Tyler. “How bad was it? After I-“

“Left?” Tyler finished. He sighed. “Bad. Shelby and I tried to tell you earlier. He was a mess when he came back from New Zealand. He and Kaylee had broken up and you were gone. He hasn’t been with anyone since Kaylee you know.” 

Riley looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean he hasn’t been with anyone serious or casual since Kaylee.”

Riley’s shock must have shown on his face because Ryler nodded in confirmation. 

“Yup.”

“But that’s impossible. It’s _Chase_.” 

Tyler shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe you have some stuff to let go of Riley. In any case, I meant what I said: don’t break his heart. Or no offense but the next date you go on will be with Rexy.” With that, Tyler got up from the table. 

“Hey Riley?”

“Yeah?” 

“It’s good to have you back.” With that he walked out of the cafe. 

Riley shook his head in bemusement and finished his food just as his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

Spotting Shelby at the register, he walked up.

“Can I borrow a pen and your server book real quick?”

She shrugged. 

“Sure,” she said, pulling the book and a pen from her apron pocket and handing them to him. 

Opening it, he quickly wrote a note in the order pad and tore the piece of paper out, folding it in half before handing the book and pen back to Shelby. 

His phone buzzed again.

“You’re leaving aren’t you.” It was more statement than question.

“Yeah. But don’t worry. I’ll be back.”

She looked at him for a long moment. “You better. I know where you live.”

“You’re terrifying. You know that right?” 

She grinned at him. “I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you very much. Go say goodbye to your man.”

Riley rolled his eyes. “You’re also a pain in the ass.” 

“I’m busy Riley.”

Chuckling, he walked away from her and over towards the order counter. 

Chase watched him approach, keeping his face stoic. 

“You’re leaving.”

“Yeah. Places to be and all that.” 

Chase nodded. 

“So….. uhm….. this is for you.” Riley said, fighting a blush as he handed a surprised Chase the folded up square of paper. “I’ll see you Hotshot.”

-PRDC- 

Chase watched Riley leave before glancing down at the piece of paper in his hand. Forcing himself to ignore the clenching of his heart- it was _not_ the same as last time. Riley wasn’t leaving him again. Not after-

Anxiety came upon him then,swift and ruthless. He caught Shelby as she was passing by. 

“Cover the grill for a moment,” he begged, before fleeing to the relative isolation of the walk in.

Once in he took a moment before he opened Riley’s note, hands shaking, and read:

_Riley Griffin_

_235 GreenWillow Court_

_Amber Beach_

_555-5949_

Chase stared at the note, and the relief he felt was overwhelming. 

Riley was staying. 

Riley was _staying._

He sat down on the cooler floor, note clutched in his hand, and there, nestled between stacked boxes of lemons and limes, he wept. 

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Back In My Arms Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley waits to see if he will hear from Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get to the sexy sexy sex. But this chapter was already way too damn long so....... 
> 
> Also yes the title is from a Supremes Song.
> 
> There is a Bounty Soundtrack for anyone who is interested in listening to music that inspired this crazy undertaking

Once he was safely out of the museum, Riley pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

He had one text message:

_Report_

Riley stared at the screen for a minute before typing a quick response. 

He squelched the resurfacing guilt and put his phone back in his pocket. He ignored the answering buzz and headed home.

After all, he had an apartment to clean, and if he was very, very lucky: someone besides him would see it. 

-PRDC-

She didn’t say a word, but Chase could tell Shelby noticed his blotchy face by the curious look she gave him. He sent her a thumbs up and she shook her head, wordlessly handing him back his spatula. 

He resumed his spot at the grill and tried hard to pay attention to the orders but he kept getting distracted by Riley’s note, tucked away in his pocket. He wasn’t sure what to do now that he had the information he’d craved for the better part of five years. 

Call?

Just show up? 

Wait and let Riley squirm a little? 

He dismissed the last almost instantly. He wasn’t petty and he’d missed Riley too much to not see him as soon as he could. (Though he wasn’t too good to be amused at the thought of Riley squirming.) Which then turned into imagining Riley squirming naked and in his bed, emerald eyes wide with pleasure a

And he was suddenly being shoved out of the way by an irate Shelby who dumped half of his burgers in the garbage can by the grill and had fresh patties on before he had fully registered what had happened. 

He guessed he had spent a little too long daydreaming about Riley. 

“Just like old times eh Shelbs?” He grinned cheekily at her. 

He was glad looks couldn’t kill when he saw the glare she shot his way. 

“Dishes.” She spat. “ _Now.”_

He gulped and immediately went to the sink. 

Aside from pissing off Shelby, his daydream had accomplished one other thing.

Calling or texting wouldn’t do. He’d visit Riley in person after work. Chase had a feeling the conversation from earlier only happened because he had caught Riley in a vulnerable moment. 

Mind made up, Chase focused on the task at hand. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could sort things out with Riley and maybe, just maybe, they’d have a shot. 

-PRDC-

_What if he doesn’t show?_

_What if he_ does _show?_

_This is a terrible idea._

_You were always a sucker for him and you know it._

Riley shook his head to clear it and tried to focus on cleaning. 

He had to admit, panic cleaning had served one purpose: his apartment, normally neat and tidy, all but sparkled when he was through. Something was missing though…. he stared thoughtfully at his bookshelves for a moment before inspiration struck. 

Going into his room he opened his closet door. Rummaging around on the top shelf until he found the box he was looking for, he grabbed hold of it and put it on his bed. He opened it and was greeted with the sight of several framed photographs of him and various members of the Team. 

He hadn’t looked at them in years, and yet he knew that he no longer wanted them hidden away. 

Taking the box into the living room, he spent the next ten minutes carefully arranging the photos on the bookshelves. 

When he was finished he put the box away, took a shower, dressed and tried to settle into a book as time passed and day turned to night. 

He looked at the time and was about to give up when there was a knock on the door.

-PRDC-

This was it. The moment of truth. 

Taking a deep breath, Riley opened the door-and there was Chase, clean shaven with his signature skateboard in hand and for one magical moment, it felt to Riley like no time had passed, that a gulf didn’t lie between them. 

“Hi,” he said lamely.

Chase’s mouth quirked upwards. “Hi,” he said back. “

“Er...do you… _would_ you like to come in?” 

“Yeah. I think I _would._ ” 

Riley rolled his eyes and stepped aside as Chase crossed the threshold into his apartment. 

He shut the door and took a deep breath before turning around. 

It was time to face the music.

“So…” Riley said awkwardly, realizing that they were truly alone, for the first time since they’d seen each other again, with zero chance of an interruption.

He knew the exact moment Chase realized it too, because his eyes darkened slightly and he stepped forward.

“So…” Chase murmured.

“Chase,” Riley said, putting up a hand to stop the Kiwi’s advance. Hating what he was about to do he said: “We should probably continue our conversation.” 

He couldn’t keep from wincing as the words left his mouth, but there was too much between them that needed to be discussed. Too much that had happened to be healed completely by a confession and some ( incredible) kisses. He saw Chase’s face shutter and knew the brief reprieve was over. It had been a nice one too, even with the threat of being fed to a giant robot T-Rex. 

Chase sighed. “I guess,” he said, running a hand down his face. He looked unhappy and Riley was wondering if this was the time to have any sort of conversation when Chase spoke: 

“You left me.” 

Okay. So Chase was pulling zero punches. 

Good. 

Fucking great, in fact. 

“You left me _first._ ” Riley shot back, instantly on the defensive. 

“How?” Chase countered. “How did me trying to start a life with my girlfriend turn into me abandoning you?”

“You were my best friend. How were you okay with leaving me?” 

“And you were _mine!”_ Said Chase, exasperated. “I was never okay with leaving you! I had plans to ask you to move to New Zealand with me! I had even talked to Matt and your mom about it. There are so many incredible scientific things going on and I knew you were smart enough to get a job there. But then you stopped talking to me.” 

Riley felt as though he’d been punched. 

“I-what?”

Chase nodded. “Did you honestly believe I could live without you?” He asked brokenly.

Riley felt the tell tale prick of tears and blinked them back before Chase noticed. 

“And what about Kaylee?” 

“What about Kaylee?”

“How were we all going to fit into this fantasy of yours? Would I have been the best man at your wedding? The Godfather to your kids? How long before the whole thing collapsed?”

“I don’t know!” Chase snapped. “I’m not apologizing to anyone for loving and being with one of the most incredible people I’ve ever known, even to you. Christ Riley, you could have told me how you felt. Instead you punished me.”

“Punished you? What are you talking about? How?”

Chase stepped towards him and Riley resisted the urge to step back. But standing his ground had a price: Chase caught his gaze and refused to let him look away, and Riley was frozen, held in place by a pair of sad hazel eyes that were a thousand times more beautiful and more haunting in real life then memory could have ever done justice to.

“Taking yourself away from me, leaving me without my best friend? Do you know how long I spent wondering what I did that was so horrible that I deserved that kind of torture?” 

The raw pain in Chase’s voice broke Riley. “You were going away,” he said, trying ( and failing) to keep his voice from shaking. “And what would you have done if I told you how I felt? What indication did I have that you shared my feelings? You were going to this wonderful new life with the woman you loved. And I-“ he sniffed and that was enough. 

Reaching out, Chase fisted his hand in Riley’s shirt and pulled him into him, arms coming up to wrap around him. 

“You thought I was just going to move and leave you behind,” Chase finished. Understanding dawned. “Oh Baby…. did you trust me so little?” 

Chase kissed the top of his head and Riley couldn’t hold back anymore: the dam had broken and five years of pent up pain and resentment and loss and anger poured forth as Riley sobbed into Chase’s chest.

And the two stood, holding each other, letting their love for each other do what it was always meant to do: heal. 

-PRDC- 

“You know,” Chase said lightly when Riley’s sobs had calmed down into an occasional hiccup, “I didn’t  _ actually _ come here to fight with you, or have you sob into my shirt like somebody carked it, Mood Killer.”

Riley huffed and stepped back so he could look at Chase. 

“Oh really?” He kept his own tone light, matching Chase’s teasing banter, and pretended he didn’t see the telltale signs of tears on the New Zealander’s face. There was still so much left unsaid, but the gulf that had separated them was definitely smaller than it had been, and they had time now. 

“Well, what did you come here for?” 

“You.” Chase said simply. 

And with that one word, the atmosphere immediately changed and they were kissing, each desperate and greedy for the other, knowing they were on a collision course to destruction or salvation and not caring which, so long as they were together. 

-PRDC-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Once Upon A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley and Chase and their first time. Also Riley stumbles across a familiar object....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t go into a lot of detail their first time mainly because I wanted it to be in keeping with the tone of last two chapters, with the sexy parts largely relegated to recollection instead of every single smutty detail, as delicious as that can be. I just didn’t feel smut worked in this chapter.

**“Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you’re with me tonight.”**

**—As Long As You’re Mine**

Riley awoke the next morning feeling warm and content and _rested_ for the first time in years. 

There was a comforting weight pressing on him and that’s when he noticed that an arm draped across him and his legs were tangled up with another’s. 

He shifted slightly and turned so that he could better look at the person next to him. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he caught sight of a sleeping Chase. Joy, barely remembered for so long, suffused him as he realized this wasn’t a dream. That last night _wasn’t_ a dream. Oh last night……

_Chase walked Riley backwards until he was backed against a wall, with Chase pressing against every inch of him. Riley gasped._

_Chase pulled back, grinning._

_“Surely it’s not that easy Ri,” the New Zealander teased, thrusting his hips forward. Riley moaned softly at the contact._

_“You gotta make me work for it a little bit Baby Raptor.” He said, pitching his voice low, that glorious accent rough with lust.  
_

Oh. Christ. 

_He almost came then and there but refused to give Chase the satisfaction._

_Catching the Kiwi by surprise, Riley shoved him off before pushing him hard against the wall, hands fisting in Chase’s black tee shirt, seconds away from ripping it off._

“Fuck. You. Hotshot.”

_Riley punctuated each word with a thrust of his own._

_“That’s the idea,” Chase smirked, but the effect was somewhat ruined when his breath hitched._

_In response Riley crashed his lips against Chase’s in a frantic kiss, feeling like if he stopped he’d wake up to find that this was all just another dream, that Chase wasn’t really with him and he’d wake up alone once again or worse, with a nameless stranger next to him._

_As if sensing the change in mood, Chase pulled away._

_“Riles?”_

_“Tell me this is real. Please tell me this isn’t a dream. I don’t think I could survive it this time.”_

_“So you’ve had dreams about me before, huh Baby Raptor?”_

_“No jokes.”_

_Chase grew very serious._

_“Riley, I’m here. Really here. With you. And when you wake up tomorrow you’ll see me right next to you. Where I belong. Where I’ve always belonged. I’m yours. Forever.” Chase kissed him, driving his point home the only way he knew how, and even Riley had to admit that it felt more real than any of his previous dreams had. ( And there had been quite a few, in varying degrees of graphic through the long and lonely Chase-less years.)_

_The focus shifted as heat both familiar and new, surged between them and hands, made clumsy with need, fumbled at buttons and zippers as they all but ripped the clothes from each other, discarding them haphazardly and touching and kissing every inch of newly exposed skin._

_They didn’t make it to the bedroom before they became lost in each other._

-PRDC-

Riley grinned to himself. That first time had been nothing short of explosive.( and so had the second time, when they’d _actually_ made it to the bedroom, before they’d collapsed after in a sweaty and exhausted tangle, Chase murmuring an “I love you,” and then falling asleep before Riley could reply.)

He blinked back tears and threaded his fingers with Chase’s, taking a few moments to bask in the very real and very tangible presence of someone he’d thought was lost to him forever, before sighing softly and making to get up. The arm around his middle tightened, and an accented voice, husky and thick with sleep said: 

“Not yet.”

Riley chuckled and moved Chase’s arm from around his stomach, preparing to get up. 

“I’ll be right back,” Riley said, unable to keep a grin from his face at the sight of a disheveled Chase, dark hair sticking up, hazel eyes blinking away sleep, and long legs partially hidden by emerald green sheets. 

“I love you,” Riley blurted, happiness making him unable to keep the words that had resided in his heart for the better part of a decade, quiet any longer. (Telling Tyler he loved Chase didn’t count) 

He was rewarded with a blinding smile and a pillow whipped at him.

“Hey!”

“Took you long enough you Doongi.”

Riley tossed the pillow back, laughing when it hit Chase square in the face, before leaving the room, heart overflowing. 

-PRDC- 

  
He was heading back to the bedroom to cuddle with Chase more ( and possibly another round of incredible sex) when he heard it: a familiar sound that he had not heard since-

_No! Nonononono that’s impossible!_

 _  
_He followed the insistent noise right to the back pocket of Chase’s hastily discarded jeans and with shaking hands pulled out Chase’s Dinocom.

-PRDC-

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
